In a cellular wireless communication network handovers are performed from one cell of the cellular wireless communication network to another cell based on measurements performed by the mobile device being connected to a base station of the cellular wireless communication network.
A handover to a target base station is performed when the connection to the target base station is better than the connection to the source base station. Usually the target base station is a neighbor base station of the source base station.